<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugar sweet by embraidery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393862">sugar sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery'>embraidery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Diana make cookies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry &amp; Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sugar sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts">rinadoll</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello rinadoll! I was delighted to see your prompts for Anne and Diana and anything winter-related. A match made in heaven!! Hope you enjoy :D</p><p>thanks to luxuria on ao3 for taking a look for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You have some sugar on your cheek, Diana dear." Anne brushed her thumb across Diana’s cheek, gently cupping her face. "For a moment, it looked just as if you'd been blessed by the spirit of winter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana felt all warm and gooey inside; must have been the fireplace. "What's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, it’s what makes Christmas such a delight, especially the cookies. That and love, of course!" Anne took her hand away, popping some dough into her mouth. "Do have some, Diana, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana privately wondered just how one put love into cookies, but if anyone could, it was Anne.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>